Personal audio devices, such as portable compact disc players, cassette tape players, and AM/FM stereo radios, have become increasingly popular with persons wishing to have audio entertainment on the go. Typically, these devices are small and lightweight, and are carried by the user in one hand, or are attached to the user's clothing, or strapped to the user's body. Such devices are frequently used by joggers, bikers, bicyclists, and others who want to combine personal audio entertainment with personal mobility.
Joggers, hikers, and bicyclists usually wish to minimize the weight they must carry so as to minimize the amount of energy expended. Therefore, one common characteristic of these users of personal audio devices is that they tend to travel as lightly as possible. Another common characteristic of these users of personal audio devices is that they tend to travel into areas where hazardous situations are plentiful. For example, hikers may travel into remote wilderness areas where natural hazards abound. Joggers may travel into city parks and through dark streets or alleys where they are susceptible to attack from muggers. All of these travelers need a way to summon help when they are injured or attacked.
Emergency response services, such as the familiar 911 service, provide individuals with a quick and easy way to contact emergency response personnel when an emergency situation arises. By providing a standardized method of contacting emergency personnel, these emergency response services are effective in reducing the amount of time necessary to respond to an emergency. In an emergency, the amount of time required to respond can often mean the difference between life and death.
With the advent of cellular telephone technology, it is now possible for a jogger, hiker, or bicyclist to carry a cellular telephone that allows them to contact an emergency response service from practically anywhere. However, the typical cellular telephone adds further weight, fills another pocket, and further impedes mobility. Another drawback associated with the typical cellular phone is the high cost of cellular service. Most cellular services charge a periodic fee, regardless of whether the user actually makes a cellular call during the service period.
Cellular devices and services have been offered that are limited to emergency use only. These devices have several buttons that allow a variety of emergency services such as fire, medical and police to be summoned. By restricting use of the cellular phone to emergency situations, the user can either avoid or defer some of the costs associated with a full service cellular phone. However, these prior art emergency devices have multiple buttons and functions which may cause confusion in an emergency situation. Because of the stress often associated with emergency situations, an operator of such a complex emergency communication device may fail to properly summon emergency personnel. Furthermore, these devices do not have the capability to summon individuals in the immediate area around the device that may be able to provide assistance.
Thus, both personal audio devices and cellular phones provide desirable benefits to persons on the go. The personal audio device provides entertainment, while the cellular phone provides peace of mind. However, when lightweight travel is a goal, it is undesirable to carry two separate electronic devices to provide these benefits.